isleofamrasfandomcom-20200213-history
People of Amras
Played Characters of Amras: *Hikaru Thorne *Queen Xithane *Thea *Kylar Cheavu *Cassius *Deoridhe *Rofine *Valli *"Kiki" *Hapis *Rys *Rinnill T'sarran *Luiniel *Nadal T'sarran *Daphne "Ducky" Bushe *Morsmordre Furman *Katherine O'Malley *Lola *Ssinjin *Marqui Du'Pre *Want your character listed? IM a Mental today! NPCs of Amras by Location: ~ Lower Keep ~ Rusty Barrel Tavern - *Owned by Darin. *Age: Late 20's. *Faction: Queen's Thorns He's a good natured fellow on the surface and openly supportive of the Queen. He's not too sure about her Advisor though. Quill & Quiver - *Owned by Delilah. *Age: Mid. 40's. *Faction: Strawmen A warm matron type of woman who believes that she is sexy "with a bit o cushion". She doesn't seem to care who serves who, or what side you're on so long as she, and her girls, get paid. She keeps a close eye on her patrons however, knowing each one that comes to service her girls and is rather upset over the loss of a few of them recently. Carpenter - *Owned by Ross Dunham. *Age: Mid 40's. *Faction: Unknown. Standing at nearly six feet tall, this gruff Irishman will see to all of your woodworking needs. He's a bit focused on his work and takes pride in what he can do, be it whittling a toy horse or building a house. He jokes that he is half bear on account of all the hair he has. Tailor - *Owned by Taylor *Age: Early 50's. *Faction: The Guild. Most call him Stork for his long neck which he tries to hide with ruffled collars and 18th century clothing. Stuttering, seems cowardly and with a poor constitution, with a high squeaking voice when upset, which is pretty much all the time. Talks for the Queen but makes deals to favor the King. Other Merchants - The stalls in the market of the Lower keep are constantly changing hands from one traveling merchant to another. Who you buy your fruit from one day may not be the same the next. The sides they stand on, along with their beliefs and personalities are up to the player interacting with them to figure out. The Dock Workers - Gregor Kingstein *Age: 47 *Faction: The Strawmen. A thick salt and pepper beard fills Gregor's wrinkled face. Tanned and muscled from working the ships and the yard since his youth. The man looks far older than he is thanks to the tole the sun and waves have had on his body. He's missing a few teeth thanks to a bar fight or two. He is known for his good nature and humor despite his tough exterior, often harassing the "boys" if they aren't working fast enough. He unloads and loads cargo from docked ships alongside his "boys", leading them. It is unsure what realm Gregor Kingstein, he doesn't talk about it. He works under the Dockmaster, Thea (PC), and he is her assistant. The "Boys" *Ages: Late teens to late thirties. *Factions: Varies A group of ten-thirty men who split off to work on unloading and loading cargo into and out of ships that come into the Lower Keep's port. Mostly tanned and harden from the rough life of the sea, these men are your typical drunks, scoundrels, and poor of the lower keep. Most of the workers labour all day or all night depending on the shift. They report to Gregor, who leads them and splits them off depending on how many ships come in. William Goldstone *Age: 25 *Faction: The Guild. Youthful, slender and olive skinned with bright green eyes, William is new to the isle. He hails from Kingsport, and it's rather obivious. He is easily spooked by the inhuman, trying to lessen his time around them. Often the end of a joke from the other dock workers, William seems to take it in stride... however, get him drunk enough and he'll start slandering the queen. That is if only humans are in range. He works as a runner, talking to captains and merchants to see how many hands they'll need and what they are carrying to confirm what is in the log is correct. ~ Rennister (Upper) Keep ~ The King's Roost Inn - *Owned by Roland. *Age: Late 50's. *Faction: The Guild. An older man, Roland still maintains his gruff appearance despite owning one of the finer establishments on the island. He'll give you your supper and drink though at a higher price than the Rusty Barrel, along with The Inn being the only place on the island where you can get a bed for the night, minus the whore. He won't tolerate whoring in "his house" as he refers to The Inn and is quick to throw out thieves and beggars, the latter after he gives them a hot meal. He seems good natured at heart though when talk of the Queen comes up he will usually leave or fall silent and nearly sullen to the point of anger, but he never says a word either way. Garrison - *Operated by Rofine (PC) Captain of the Guard. *Faction: Queen's Thorns. Guards (NPCs) *Faction: Varied. The guards are just as varied as the merchants, with differences in beliefs, customs and personalities. Though there have been some regularly played ones, for the most part, they could be like anyone you wish. Rennister Castle Steward - *Stue Whard *Age: Early 50's. *Faction: Thorns This gentleman has the gruff voice of a long time pipe smoker, and the scent of it clings to his clothing still. He is the one you would contact first, when there is no Open Court, in order to contact the Queen or her Advisor, Hikaru. A man of older traditions, he is uneasy about the Advisor, but cannot find any fault in the decisions he has made. Hoat, Pip, & Roark - Faction: Unknown. The trio and troublemakers of the guards, they will accept bribes, swindle, and there have been rumors of rape. Hoat, or Goat as the other two call him is the brute of the bunch. Most likely to hit first and ask questions later. He barely bathes which only adds to his nickname. Pip, also known as Pimple for his unfortunate appearance is the sly and cunning one. Slender of build, he is most often the one to creep about in the tighter places. Roark has enough weight on him that he could be another muscle, if it weren't for the fat that replaced it. Pip and Hoat call him Pork when he can't keep up, puffing his way up even the shirt flight of stairs to the Garrison. The trio feed off one another and as a pack will take advantage of every possible thing they can, and have yet to be caught. Guards Had, Davie, Burns, Percy, Tuckerson & Carroll aka "The Lads" -''' Rofine’s go to crack team of Guard buddies, sparring partners, drinking pals. Can be mostly found in the early mornings sparring with one another in the Lists, cracking jokes, and rough housing. And in the evenings, (When off duty) may be found in either The Rusty Barrel Tavern in Lower Keep or in The King’s Roost in Upper Keep. '''Hadric (Had) Morley: *Age: 35 - 40 *Faction: Strawmen Personality- Gruff, serious, dependable and fair. Good humored when he’s a mind. Often seen in the mornings early practicing/sparring with Rofine’s “clann” of friends. More level headed than the rest of them, he’s always there with a clear mind. Davie Givens: *Age: 25 *Faction: Thorns Personality- Ever the butt of jokes, Davie tends to take himself too seriously most times, and everyone has a lot of fun poking at him for it (Especially Percy, who pretty much picks on everyone.) Maybe a bit shy at first glance, but because he is quick in temper, they spend a lot of time trying to prevent bar fights when Davie is out drinking. Pol (Burns) Grant: *Age: 30 *Faction: Thorns Personality- Good natured, and a bit of a stiff upper lift kind to those he just meets, and more endearing as time wears on. Obedient and follows orders, and would be considered incredibly trustworthy. In a previous life Burns used to work as an Officer on a Frigate during the Napoleonic Wars. “Burns” is a nickname given to him by the Lads, on account of a particular burn a whore gave him “That one time at the Quill.” It isn’t common knowledge, but it’s something they’ll never let him live down either. Percy Barker: *Age: 21 *Faction: Strawmen Personality- Youth, impetuous, rash, goofy, a little older than Carroll. The pair are inseparable however, usually the reason spars between the lads break out into down right brawls. Carroll Palmer: *Age: 19 *Faction: Strawmen Personality- Same as Percy, only feels like he’s more to prove being the youngest. Carroll looks up to the rest of them, and keeps up well enough. Michael "Kalamari" Tuckerson: *Age: 32 *Faction: Thorns Bio & Personality- An Amras native born from parents who immigrated from another part of the world Michael Tuckerson, or Kalamari as his friends tease him over his strange love of eating squid is one of the many guards of Amras. Michael's father wanted him to become a healer. HIs mother still wants him to marry a nice girl. Mike had greater aspirations however. He wanted to be the best swordsman in the world. Reality showed he had the talent for it and as he aged he found himself signing up to be a guard. What better way to get practice than to legally get to run around with his weapon of choice in snazzy armor and get paid for it to boot? The other guards know him as a bit of a joker, but when riled he can be a real asshole. His sense of humor wins him friends, his uniform gets him the ladies, and his talent with the sword? That he hopes gets him glory in the eyes of the king! Appearance: *Height: Five foot Six *Skin: Dark Tan *Eyes: Brown *Hair: Black, slightly curly. *Facial hair: Mutton Chops *Weight: Fit but chubby *Scars: Four slashes over nose and cheek as if from a Cat. The Infirmary - Apprentices / Nurses Anna Salaver *Age: 16 *Faction: Healers *Skills: She wants to learn to be a midwife. She's particularly good at finding herbs and tends an herb garden by the edge of town near her home. She can do basic first aid, but doesn't like sewing up wounds at all. Oswald Inswood *Age: 20 *Faction: Healers *Skills: He can set bones, sew up basic wounds, but is not yet ready for more complicated surgeries. Eadric McAddams *Age: 17 *Faction: Healers *Skills: A dab hand with first aid. He is particularly good at making salves and rendering the fat for them. Hilda Hrimsdottir *Age: 24 *Faction: Healers *Skills: A basic surgeon. Her skills aren't extensive, but she's always ready to practice and is the usual second in command when Deoridhe (Master Healer) performs a surgery. Martha Smith *Age: 52 *Faction: Healers *Skills: Excellent Midwife and knows pretty much every baby born to her hands. Incredibly cheerful when friendly, but stern and professional when needed. Hannah White *Age: 20 *Faction: Healers *Skills: A general Nurse. Deals with most of the bedding, cleaning and linen. Can be very catty and is a senseless gossip, but takes care of the dirty jobs without complaint.